Be On Your Guard!
Plot One morning at the harbour, Bill's driver and fireman looked at that day's Sodor Gazette. "Dear lord! Some theives broke into a jewelry store at Knapford and stole some diamond rings!" said the driver. "I hope they're caught and taken to court." said the fireman. Bill was confused. "What's a theif?" he asked Ben. "I think it's somebody who takes things." said Ben. "Who would take something that isn't theirs?" Bill wondered. "Greedy people who don't have a sense of morality." said the driver. Later, Bill and Ben double-headed a train of China clay to Brendam. Donald and Douglas were organizing the dockyard. They were talking about the crime that happened that morning. "'Tis a shame," said Donald, "that people actually do things like that. Och, let's hope it doesn't go overboard." "Aye." agreed his twin, "But the funny thing is that my driver always says there's something bad on the news every day, more than once." Bill and Ben arrived. "Have ye heard?" asked Douglas to the twins. "Yes," replied Ben, "and I hope he's caught." "Aye, lad. The police are doing everything they can to protect people, but apparently it's not enough." A police car drove up and some policemen got out. "We have nothing to report yet," one of them said, "but I think it'd be best if we keep our eyes peeled and search for them in case they plan to attack again." "What does the car look like?" asked Ben's driver. The policeman showed them a photo of a 2008 Aston Martin V8 Vantage. "We'll keep an eye out!" said Bill. For the rest of the day, Bill and Ben chattered on about the theives and looked around to see if anything suspicous was going on. They saw a bunch of white cars along the road, but none of them looked like the one in the picture. That night, the twins got back to the shed. BoCo had just came back from his rush hour train. "Have you seen a white car?" asked Ben. BoCo thought for a moment, but recalled nothing. "Darn!" huffed Bill, "Those theives will never get caught!" BoCo sighed. "Listen, before you two try and do anything, I'd like to tell you that this is the police's job, not yours. Your job is to be a steam engine and help the railway." Bill and Ben groaned. "We just want to help," wailed Ben when they suddenly saw two men in black run past. "Who's that?" wondered BoCo. Then they saw another man drive past in a white car. "That's the car!" cried Bill's fireman. "Hey, stop!" cried Bill and Ben. The men looked back and made a run for it. "After him!" shouted Ben and the two scurried off. BoCo could only stare in shock. The men got in the car and drove off, but the twins were catching up fast. There was a level crossing up ahead, and the speed limit was only 40 kilometers per hour, but the men drove much faster, trying to beat the little tank engines. But Bill and Ben knew what to do. "Let's puff onto the level crossing, then the theives can't get past." suggested Ben, panting. "But that'll block off all other traffic," replied the driver. "We have no choice." said the fireman. Bill and Ben, puffing hard, blocked off the crossing, just in time. "Bother!" cried the theives and tried to run off, but then a siren sounded. "Uh oh..." It was a police car, pulling up to the crossing. The policeman got out. "Put your hands up!" he boomed. The theives did so, and they got in the car, as the policeman took them away to jail. Bill and Ben grinned and headed back to the sheds. The next morning, the Fat Controller arriveed on Derek. "I must say, well done." said Derek. "I agree. Well done, you two! I must say, I didn't expect this. This just shows that you're more than silly tank engines. Even you two are 'Enterprising Engines' in my book." Bill and Ben grinned. "I guess you're glad you didn't listen to me, eh?" chuckled BoCo. "Yep!" replied the twins, "Even though we never listen to you anyway." Everyone laughed. Characters *Donald and Douglas *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Derek *The Fat Controller *Fergus (cameo) *Porter (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) Trivia * This story is loosely based off the 1987 annual story On Your Guard! by Christopher Awdry. Category:Sodor Adventures